kurtbastianfandomcom-20200213-history
A Change In The Weather
A Change In The Weather is a fanfiction written by cacophonylights. Summary The summer before college Kurt is shocked when Sebastian comes to him with a timely offer he can’t refuse. He’ll get something he needs to realize his dreams, but in return he has to play the role of Sebastian’s boyfriend for the summer. Neither of them know just how much their worlds are about to change. Chapters Prologue Blaine informs Kurt that he is going to be attending the program at the San Francisco Conservatory of Music which leads to Blaine asking Kurt for them to take a break just until after Blaine comes back, which Kurt agrees to. A week after graduation, Kurt and Blaine share their goodbyes with a soft kiss and Blaine promising he's gonna come back for Kurt after ten weeks. After Blaine's departure, a heartbroken Kurt sits alone at the Lima Bean, senselessly watching the time as the clock slowly ticks just before he sees Sebastian walk through the Lime Bean doors. Chapter 1 Kurt resents that Sebastian is in the coffee shop where he thought he was able to be alone to think over things, this though, was temporarily ignored after he got a call from Nancy, a staff from NYADA. She informs Kurt he had forgotten to put that his father was a congressman and that his application for additional aid was denied. Due to this, Kurt needs $9,285.63 to pay for the first semester's tuition. Sebastian decides to join Kurt, even though he was uninvited. He tells Kurt that he is gonna be doing Sebastian a favor, pretending to be his boyfriend. Kurt is hesitant, of course, but decides to hear him out. Due to Sebastian's father's admiration for Burt Hummel, he thought it would be a good idea to tell his parents Kurt is his boyfriend when he and his mom had the "What are you going to do with your life" talk. Kurt joked he'd do it for $10,000 because he did need the money and he knew Sebastian wouldn't agree to anything like that. Much to his surprise, Sebastian agrees. Kurt thought about backing out but he decides to just go along with it. With Kurt agreeing, Sebastian tell him that they will start on Friday, Four o'clock and that should give them time to catch up on their fake relationship. After Sebastian leaves, Kurt asks himself What have I gotten myself into?. Chapter 2 Kurt texts Blaine as he seeks advice about the whole deal with Sebastian as he thinks it would be a huge mistake. Blaine however, refuses to give Kurt what he wants, he wants to have some space as he thinks it will be better for them. Once dressed, him and Sebastian meets up, though being one hour late did not help Kurt's bad mood. Sebastian briefly mentions Blaine which still stung Kurt's chest by the mention of his name. Sebastian seems to be irritated of Kurt's whiny attitude, when they were conversing. At the car, Kurt asks Sebastian is his parents know that he used to be with Blaine. Sebastian tells him that they don't care about anyone else's relationships except his own. Kurt protests, saying the Blaine couldn't be wrong but Sebastian says that whatever Blaine says doesn't mean it's true and Kurt yells that Blaine wouldn't lie to him. Sebastian agrees that he wouldn't, but says that he just doesn't have the whole story. Sebastian then begins to tell Kurt about his family and the story that Kurt caught interest on was about Sebastian's brother, Julian. Sebastian told him that he and Blaine's older brother, Cooper, used to go to Dalton together and they were friends, for awhile. Kurt was shocked when Sebastian told him that Cooper and Julian was once caught by the hall monitor kissing, and he protested, claiming tht Cooper was straight. Sebastian shrugs, saying, "Maybe he is, maybe he's not." Sebastian told him that the Andersons were terrified upon finding what Cooper and Julian did and they accused Julian of corrupting Cooper. Sebastian then told him that Julian was heartbroken and Cooper was shipped to military school for his senior year and they didn't talk to one another ever since. Sebastian then asked Kurt about what Blaine thought about the fake dating but Kurt didn't want to speak about Blaine because he felt guilty of pretending to be with Sebastian while Blaine was gone, saying that it wasn't Blaine's business. After talking about Blaine, they stay quiet throughout the entire journey. Eventually, they reach Sebastian's house. The chapter ends with Kurt looking out the windshield and Sebastian laughs at his reaction. Chapter 3 A very shocked Kurt looks at Sebastian's home, he even describes it as a 'freaking estate' by the size of it. Sebastian enjoys Kurt's reaction and teases him about it. Kurt starts to worry after the shock of seeing the huge house wears off, he realizes that the family will be there any minute meaning he will be playing the role of Sebastian's boyfriend soon. He feels unprepared and thinks he is gonna screw this up. Sebastian was about to say something when Kurt got completely distracted upon seeing an Aston Martin car. Kurt's fascination leads up to Sebastian pointing to his red Aston Martin car as the one Kurt saw was Sebastian's father. Kurt snaps at Sebastian who had picked out his car because of the color. Sebastian jokes how the car is not 'Mona Lisa' and Kurt can touch it, but it seems that Kurt resents that. After an argument on whether Kurt should or should not touch it, Sebastian's father suddenly shows up saying he already likes Kurt. An introduction from Greg, Sebastian's father is given to Kurt, the two quickly bonds from talking about cars, then Greg suggests they save the tour of the house for later because dinner is almost ready. Sebastian jokes how Kurt is only interested in seeing his room which Kurt blushes in response.(UNFINISHED) Chapter 4 While Kurt is watching a movie with Puck and Finn, he recieves a text-message from Sebastian who tells him to meet him at the country-club the following day. They take the chance to bitch at each other, since Sebastian is too mean to give him the direction of the club and for various other reasons, though they arrange to meet. When they are at the country-club the following day, they stride away from Sebastian's family. While looking for a place to sit down, they run into Jeremiah who is revealed to have had a sexual encounter with Sebastian. Jeremiah bitches at Kurt and Sebastian, and when Jeremiah finally asks Sebastian what Kurt could give him that he can't, Kurt and Sebastian kiss in order to silence him. This causes Jeremiah to distance himself from the boys. Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Kurt recieves a text message from Julian that he was holding a house party with his parents gone. Later, he calls Sebastian, but Sebastian did not want him to go. In misery, Kurt sarcastically tells him to enjoy himself. Julian later comes over and Kurt decides to go to the party in the end, only to find Sebastian sulking in his room from guilt. Kurt goes to see him and Sebastian hugs him, apologizing for his actions. (UNFINISHED) Side Couples Juliper Juliper is the pairing name of the relationship between Julian Smythe and Cooper Anderson. Eight years before the events of A Change In The Weather began, Julian and Cooper both go to Dalton together and based on the Juliper story called ''Somebody That I Used To Know, ''Julian has been in love with Cooper since he first saw him. It is still not mentioned how Cooper fell in love with Julian, though. After being caught kissing, Cooper and Julian were forced to be seperated from one another and that Cooper was shipped to military school. They didn't meet each other ever since. It is still very clear that Julian is still in love with Cooper - like the time when Kurt asked if he still loved Cooper and he replied with "Yes, I am." instead of "Yes, I was." He was also staring at the pictures of Cooper at Kurt's house with a sad and broken look, indicating that he was hurt by the fact that Cooper would contact him. The two reunite in Chapter 20, where Julian spotted Cooper with Emily and he seemed heartbroken, like the time he saw the pictures of him at Kurt's house. When Kurt was running out after being told Blaine left him after nine days and Cooper was following behind him and Julian walked over to comfort Kurt as well. At first, Julian had an agressive stance, wondering if Cooper made Kurt cry but he seemed bitter after Cooper hopefully asked if that was really him. The reunition wasn't sweet, however, mainly because Julian is very hurt that Cooper didn't go looking for him when he came to Ohio and he kept on backing away from Cooper, even though he said that Julian would never be a disappoinment. In a side story, Julian comes over to Cooper's house to try and convince him to keep the secret about Kurt and Sebastian fake dating a secret especially from Blaine. Julian immediately presumes that Emily was his wife but Cooper denies, saying that she was just a friend. Cooper tries to get Julian to talk to him but Julian stayed firm and refused to talk about anything except what was going on between Sebastian and Kurt and Blaine. Although, he agreed to go and have coffee with Cooper on the following day, refusing to let Cooper say "I love you", saying that he wanted Cooper to fall in love with ''him, ''not a memory of the past. Just as Julian was about to leave, Cooper manages to kiss him and Julian almost gave in to his feelings and the urge to fight against the way he has always felt about Cooper and just forgive him but the sprinkles come on before the situation became more heated. In the end, Cooper says that no matter what Julian says, he will prove to him how much he felt about him. Category:Fanfictions